


The secret side of me, I never let you see

by Vulpix_0



Series: Bite Down [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Gen, There is an injury but its not described in a lot of detail, Yes the title is from the skillet song sue me, this is the opening to what will be a longer story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpix_0/pseuds/Vulpix_0
Summary: 5 years before the events of book 1, the man who will eventually become a detective has a chance encounter in the woods that will change his life forever.Summary sucks but so does the fact that there's barely any male detective/ mason content so im having to write my own. This is the prequal to a much longer story im in the process of writing.
Series: Bite Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025158





	The secret side of me, I never let you see

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the set up for my Big story im writing that is going to loosely follow book 1. Idk when thats gonna be done but its gonna be released all at once bc i dont believe in chapters. thanks for reading AND i dont own any of this shit so dont sue me.

5 Years Ago

It's a nice night out and a full moon illuminates the woods, casting twisted shadows behind trees, but making it the perfect time to sneak through the woods. Cas giggles drunkenly to himself as he works his way towards his best friend and now fellow officer, Tina’s apartment.

They had gotten separated at the bar in town, and had just decided to call it a night and meet back up at her place for a sleepover. Rather than take the long way through town, Cas had smartly decided to cut through the woods to chance beating Tina back so he could try to scare her. I'm gonna make her shit her pants, he thinks to himself letting out more alcohol fueled giggles. He's close enough to the end of the woods that he can see the street lamps casting an amber light on the apartments when he hears a branch to his left snap.

Cas freezes in place before swinging his head around towards the noise.

“Um…Hello?”

There's no answer to his call, but there's also no more noises, so he's going to count that as a win. _Shit, what if Tina had the same thought and is trying to scare him?_

He cuts a sweeping gaze across the nearby trees trying to discern if someone is really out there. He sees nothing and then sighs, shaking his head at himself before lightly slapping his cheeks to try and sober up.

“Might as well just keep going”, Cas mumbles to himself starting forward again.

He never makes it past the edge of the treeline. 

* * *

Tina hums to herself as she sways down the sidewalk towards her apartment, the goal of getting home to eat the cookie dough ice cream in the back of the freezer at the forefront of her mind.

She’s startled out of her thoughts as her phone starts to ring, the golden Girls theme emanating from it.

_Thank you for being a friend_

_Traveled down a road and back again-_

She snaps the phone open, putting it against her ear and immediately starting to talk.

“Cas, I can't believe you! You totally took the shortcut, and now you're out of luck because I moved the spare key! I knew you were gonna do this you chea-”

Cas’s pained voice cuts her off as he says “Tina, I need you to listen to me.”

He lets out a pained gasp that has Tina’s spine straightening and the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. She takes a quick sharp breath to steady herself before replying. "Where are you? I'm coming to you right now, just tell me where you are.” She can't keep the undercut of fear out of her voice as she picks up her pace towards her building.

Cas lets out a wheeze before answering. “I’m.. I’m in the woods across from the apartment. Something attacked me… it bit me, and… Tina, it looks really bad.”

“I’m coming! Just hold I’m close.”

She breaks into a run towards the woods calling out for Cas as she gets there. She hears his weak call of “Over here..” and immediately rushes towards it. Her eyes become wide as saucers as she takes in the scene, Cas propped up against a tree holding his side tightly with blood gushing between his fingers even as he tries to stem the bleeding. Tina quickly rips her jacket off, balling in up and pressing it against the wound. Cas lets out a hiss of pain and screws his eyes shut, letting out choked and gasping breaths through clenched teeth.

“Oh my god, oh my god! We have to call an ambulance, there's too much blood...Cas what do we do!”

“You're asking me? I'm the one bleeding out! I legally don't think I'm allowed to make decisions!” Cas cries, voice tinged with fear.

Tina quickly scrambles for her phone, she had dropped it when she had seen Cas, and starts punching in the numbers and pressing it to her ear. “911, what is your emergency?” “I need an ambulance! My friend has been attacked in the woods and there's a lot of blood…” Tina chokes back tears and then rattles off her apartment address and tries desperately to listen to the calming voice of the operator as they tell her the ambulance will be there soon.

* * *

Cas jolts back into consciousness with a gasp, his eyes shooting open and frantically checking his surroundings. His eyes eventually fall on Tina sitting passed out in the chair next to his bed, her arms folded on the edge of his bed to pillow her head.

Cas takes quick stock of how he feels- headache and a little achy but otherwise fine. Definitely not like he had gotten mauled by a wild animal last night. _Maybe it was a bad dream? But why am I in the hospital if that's the case..._ He shifts slightly to test if his torso is really fine, and when nothing immediately starts to hurt he sits up fully dropping a hand on top of Tina's head. She immediately jerks up, her hair sticking up wildly and her makeup ruined from where she'd been crying. She locks eyes with him, then shoots up from her chair with so much force it nearly topples backwards as she starts talking rapidly.

“Cas your awake! What the hell did you call me first for! You could have bleed out waiting for me to stumble onto you! And if you ever do anything like this again I'm going to kill you! The doctors said you're lucky to be alive and…” She trails off as she look really looks at him and his wide-eyed expression as he puts his hands up as if to defend himself from her words.

“You... you shouldn't be able to move your arms that high, the doctor said you’d be lucky to even be able to sit up…How..” Tina’s eyes go to his heavily bandaged side. Cas shifts under her scrutiny before opening his mouth to reply.

“I honestly feel fine. A little achy… maybe it wasn't as bad as we thought..” His defense sounds weak to his own ears causing him to wince. Cas carefully moves the blanket off of his side and gently starts to pull off the bandage that covers his lower abdomen. Tina makes an aborted move towards his hands as if to stop them and then gasps as the bandage is removed to expose unbroken skin. Tina watches Cas remove the bandage completely with wide eyes, before shakily starting to speak.

“I saw it. It was a huge gaping wound. This is impossible.” She reaches her hand out to press over where the wound was. Cas gulps before looking at where the crusted blood is starting to flake off his skin where the wound was and shaking his head in disbelief. _This isn't possible. And it isn't natural._ He glances up to meet Tina's eyes before he says quietly, “Tina...what's happened to me this. This isn't natural. I had a chunk taken out of my side and now it's like it never happened.”

She swallows, then glances back to Cas’s side and then back to his eyes. Tina starts slowly, “I think this may be a time where we have to eliminate the impossible, and take whatever remains, however improbable, to be the solution.”

Cas blinks and then furrows his brows, frowning. “Did you just quote Spock at me?” She flushes before putting her hands on her hips and saying tartly, “That wasn't the important part and you know it! I’m just saying that this whole situation isn’t natural… so maybe it's…”

Cas cuts her off with a groan and puts his head in his hands. “If you say this is something supernatural I'm going to stop being your friend.”

She scoffs at that and continues, “I'm just saying, we don't have any other reasonable explanation so....” She frowns and folds her arms in front of her and says “It would also explain why your eyes have changed color.” Cas is out of the bed and slamming into the bathroom at record speeds, nearly taking the door off its hinges in his rush. He quickly flips the light on and gasps at his reflection. His usual light green eyes are replaced by golden eyes that have a slight glow around them. Cas flinches away from his reflection as Tina comes to the doorway, arms still folded in front of her.

“They changed when you called me out for the Spock comment. They're kinda freaky, in a cool way.” She comments stepping closer so we can both look at me in the mirror. Cas bites his lip and sighs, closing his eyes. When he opens them his natural green greats him.

“So I’m some kind of supernatural creature then. At least we have two weeks before we start at the station to figure this out, huh? What do you think I am?” He turns to look at Tina as he finishes talking, quirking his brow at her and giving a faint smile.

“Well let's think..” She starts, tapping her fingers against her chin in thought. “Probably a werewolf or something right? You didn’t die so you can’t be a vampire, and it was a full moon last night. That’s prime werewolf time Cas.”

He smirks at her explanation, and rolls his eyes. “I kinda hate that that actually might make sense. Shit, this means we're gonna have to do a research binge.” Tina lights up at the mention of research and happily claps her hands together.

“Yup! We're getting to the bottom of this together no matter what!” They share a grin before Cas frowns and pauses to say, “But how do I get out of the hospital? They all think I was at death's door last night.”

Tina’s answering smile sets his teeth on edge, it's the same smile that usually has them running from cops later.

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo! a banged this shit out in like an hour and its my first work so if you have something mean to say dont! or i will cry.  
> Im going to be cherry picking werewolf lore from teenwolf because i like the way they do werewolves in the show. Ill go into more detail about that in the main story so stay tuned.


End file.
